


Simple

by TuhuoMichiferprprpr



Series: First Love In The World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Good Big Brother Michael, Good soldier Michael, Leviathans, Little Lucifer, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuhuoMichiferprprpr/pseuds/TuhuoMichiferprprpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time before everything got complicated is so precious and memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

“Are you going to hunt those monsters again, Micha?” Lucifer flapped his wings worriedly coming aside Michael, who was preparing the weapons.  
  
“Yeah. Father has already built Purgatory. Those Leviathans can no longer be at large.“ Michael picked up the Angel Blade without the point towards Lucifer. Surely he didn’t want Lucifer the saucebox to cut himself.  
Lucifer dropped on the ground, watching the Angel Blade in Michael’s hand silently.

The Blade is absolutely customized for him, since he was born to be an soldier. The powerful Grace which only belongs to the Archangel slowly injected into the Blade. The harsh and lethal point of the Blade seemed to be able to tear anything. With the stout wide wings behind him that exposed the deterrence of definite Justice, he looks impossible to defeat. Believe or not, except Father, everyone would grow a sense of fear in front of the soldier with the Blade. Oh, Lucifer is also in the exception, of course. Michael would never show the point of murder to Lucifer, for he is just his big brother in front of Lucifer. Even if he holds the Blade and spreads his wings aggressively, he only have the gentle aura to Lucifer. To Lucifer, what he could definitely guarantee was that Michael would always got his back. Eventually, whether he would watch over Lucifer invariably, and of course he would, Michael is all he has.

Probably noticing Lucifer’s silence, Michael stopped and bent over to rub his blonde hair, said, "Hey, don’t worry it’s just a few Leviathans.” He smiled, ”I will be right back. Promise me you will watch over Heaven. Then I will take you to Earth tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah! Be careful I will wait for you here.” Lucifer lifted up his head to answer Michael’s hand, giving a smile that let Michael go relievedly,

Michael put a feather onto Lucifer’s palm, “I will always stay by your side.”

“Go for them.” Lucifer hold his hand tightly.

Michael packed up the Blade, waving his wings firmly forward Leviathans’ nest.  
.  
——  
  
It’s absolutely not JUST a few Leviathans, right?

Lucifer sat on the hill where he learnt to fly with the feather held in hand, overlooking toward where Michael flew away. The scenery of Heaven was still peaceful. Father made this home as perfect as Michael.

That should be the senior Alpha of Leviathans. Lucifer thought, feeling the left Grace of Michael in the feather. Since born, he had heard that they are a group of ancient monsters who are very difficult to be killed. They are dangerous threats to Heaven or to Humans. And the only way to stop them was to seal them permanently. Father had been tired for a long time to build Purgatory. Now we just need Michael to expel those monsters into Purgatory, but… Although Lucifer knew that as an Archangel Michael would definitely defeat them in the end with his power. But there were so many of them, and they had probably researched strategies on how to deal with Archangel. Even if Michael can win, he must win with hurt. Perhaps those monsters would draw some Banishing Symbol to weaken Michael; maybe they would also cut him slowly by the Blade; maybe… they would splash the Holy Oil over him and burn it? Lucifer trembled subconsciously, scared. If he could have grown up more quickly, they can fight together now. And Michael didn’t have to fight on his own, perhaps the less danger he would meet.  
  
His pure blue eyes stared into sky, Father, take my big brother home safely please. Then go on watching toward that direction.  
  
——  
  
“Aw that black liquid is digusting.” Micheal stabbed through a Leviathan who just pounced on him, but suddenly he saw the reflection of another one on the Blade. In a flash, he turned back and kicked both of them into Purgatory. “Just let me go home early, okay?”  
  
Michael should be watching Earth with Lucifer now, but those thousands of head-off Leviathans lying here were not so pretty. Hope it would not be doleful for Lucifer to stay alone upstairs. I will soon be with you. Michael looked up to sky.  
  
Abruptly a shadow flashed by and caught off his guard, “Damn it.” Michael cursed under his breath, looking at the wound on his left arm. Who knows how could they got the Angel Blade.  
“What’s up?” A Leviathan provoked with a unshapen Blade held in a hand, wiping the black liquid off his face. “THE Archangel Michael.” He smirked, “Miss your little toy-boy again?”  
  
Michael’s Grace leaked out of wound, followed by the infuriation of Archangel.  
“You are not eligible to say our names.” Michael’s dark eyes stared at the Leviathan called Dick.  
  
“Huh, my apologize! How dare such nidering existence like us be equal to you holy Enochian-spoken species?” Dick ignited the Holy Oil circle on the ground. “The Angel full of sympathy and pity, expels my family into Purgatory cruely.”  
  
“You think it can trap me?” Michael looked down at the Holy Fire. The red flame didn’t weaken the Archangel’s murderous look but romanced his fury.  
  
“No.” Dick pointed the Blade downward, “I just wanna talk to you, of course before you take my head off me as soon as you see me.”  
  
“There is nothing I can talk about. I will not have any business with monsters.” The soldier didn’t loose his Blade even a bit.  
  
“Can you stop using the word MONSTER? I was born to be a fucking Leviathan!” Dick roared, gazing at the black liquid on Michael’s Blade.  
  
But Michael still looks like a soldier that’s going to kill Dick. “Then you were born to be a monster.”  
Dick bit his lips and ate humble pie, lowering his head silently. He’s undoubtedly a horrible racialist.  
“Alright Michael, I know you are just a simple Angel. Let’s just talked simply.” Dick said in a smooth voice.”We have not got entangled even once, right? Neither did we hurt Heaven or Earth, nor did we plan to do it. We didn’t even try to do something to your little toy-boy sticking on you all the time.” Dick tried his best to be nice to the racialist old virgin. After all, he realized he could not defeat him by force.

“So?” Michael didn’t know how long would the dying Leviathan struggle.

“You can do whatever you want to us but expelling us into Purgatory. You can torture or, or thrash us for centuries, or let us sacrifice each year. That will be okay, just… I need to protect my family.” Dick looked back at the miserably slowly wriggling Leviathans’ bodies. “Just give us a chance to exist in the world, will you?”

“To let you do all kinds of evil in this world?” Even Michael thought it’s ridiculously ludicrous. The intrinsic patience of the Archangel was being worn down.

“We will never, ever go beyond from the range. You can surveil us at all time if you want to! We will going to Purgatory ourselves as soon as there is a accident.” Dick meditated for a while, “We can even be soldiers for you to order.”

The Holy Fire was slightly alleviated by the force of Michael.

“You are a monster.”

“I said I had no choice! Damn it I wanna be an Angel waving my little wings in Heaven all day long too.”

“I have to follow Father’s order.”

“Your Father is just commanding you to obliterate an innocent species!” Dick desperately roared at the pacing soldier whose eyes turning light blue.

Michael firmly stepped out of the fire circle. The Holy Fire was burning his Grace, igniting his whole body in a flash. With the cracking voice of flakes, the Archangel spreaded his huge wings which symbolizes definite Justice. The flame made the leaked Grace more flamboyant. Despite the unbearably drastic pain, the soldier raised the Angel Blade, “And I have to kill you.”

——

Lucifer waved his immature wings when he saw the fuzzy shadow flying toward here. In any case he would recognize that figure immediately. Though it didn’t look energetic as it was before, the sturdy and cordial feeling —— It had to be him, Michael.

Lucifer watched his hurt big brother coming here. As expected, though watching Lucy with gentle eyes, he couldn’t cover what he suffered in this war. His wings become darker compared with before, although waving strongly as usual, and the feathers were messy with some unknown black liquid on, mixed with a little slightly glowing Grace. Was there something burnt? Lucifer didn’t know if it’s an feeling an Angel should have, but there were already tears misting in his eyes. Seeing Micha getting closer, he only wanted to encircle Micha’s head in his arms and cure him by his own Grace. If only he was able to fight together with him, Michael would not…

“Lucy!” Michael retracted his wings and sat by him, smiling. “Sorry to have you waited by yourself for so long. Leviathans were done.”

“Are you alright?” Lucifer turned to his big brother and tightly hugged his arms, looking up to Michael’s eyes worriedly.

“It’s completely alright as you said it.” Michael rubbed his blonde hair. “I’m probably a little dirty now. Would you ——” 

Lucifer noticed the wound on Michael’s arm.

“Relax.” Michael exhaled. “It will be totally fine tomorrow.” Despite that Lucifer is always colder than him, Michael still felt warm now.

“We can go to Earth tomorrow. Good brother.”

“It’s alright.” Lucifer put his palm over the wound, healing it with his Grace. “Actually I would like to stay in Heaven tomorrow.” He lightly closed his eyes, lifting up his head to kiss his big brother’s tired cheek. “After all I don’t care where I’m going to be as long as you are with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess you saw the implication in Michael's word ;) Whatever he's gonna betrayed all his promises.


End file.
